Revenge
by theweiszguy
Summary: Two escaped convicts seek revenge on the pink haired cop that put them away. After seeing him with his pregnant wife, they knew what the perfect revenge was. Cop AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is 3 chapters and complete, expect the next update next Saturday**_

"I can't wait to go home." Natsu groaned out, sitting on a stool outside of the cell he was suppose to watch.

"You can say that again." Zeref said from the seat next to his younger brother. He looked over to his odd haired noticed his hands were interlaced behind his head, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed, a small smile on his face. The corner of Zeref lips turned upward. "How's Lucy?"

"She's great besides her mood swings and strange cravings." Natsu explained. "Yesterday I got sent to the store after my double shift for pickles and ice cream. What person eats pickles and ice cream?!"

"Your pregnant wife apparently."

Natsu laughed a bit. He was about to reply when another voice spoke up.

"Ahh so Lucy is pregnant now?" The two cops looked in the cell where the two inmates were staring intently at the officers.

"You really should have told us Natsu, you know Jackal and I get bored in here by ourselves all day with nothing to talk about."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, hopping of the stool and over to the iron bars that separated the four males. He gripped the bars tightly, pushing his face in the bars. "I better not hear Lucy's name come out of your filthy mouths." His voice was dead serious.

"Aww, but officer Natsu." Jackal spoke up, a smirk on his lips. "We love hearing stories about your lovely wife."

Natsu felt himself becoming more enraged by the second. He gripped the bars tighter, beginning to growl at the two inmates who were leaning against the wall behind the bars. Seeing his brother's attitude grow more sour, Zeref decided to intervene.

"Mard Geer, Jackal stop aggravating him." The older officer said walking besides his younger brother. "Or we'll hold you even longer than we're suppose to for disrespecting authority."

Laughter rang throughout the cell from the two convicts. "More time? We're already serving life in this hellhole." Jackal said in between laughter.

"Thats what you get when you murder someone in cold blood." Natsu fiercely explained. "You don't take someone else's life and still get to live yours."

When Mard Geer smirked, it uneased the pink haired officer.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that officer Natsu."

Natsu was about to scream back at him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"They're not worth it, Natsu. Its time to go anyway, Lucy's waiting." Zeref comforted him. Natsu wanted nothing more than to yell at the inmates, but the thought of being at home with his pregnant wife sounded much better than being here.

So, without another word Natsu walked out the room. Leaving Zeref alone with the two prisoners.

"Have a good night you two, we'll see you tomorrow." Zeref walked off, leaving the two still smirking prisoners alone.

"Oh officer Zeref, I doubt you will." Jackal said lowly, laughing slightly. He stood up from the wall, touching the wall until he felt a flimsy substance. He pulled off the camouflage blanket off the wall, revealing a large hole in the wall. "This was worth all the cold sleepless nights." Mard Geer stepped beside him chuckling.

"This is what happens when idiot cops like those brothers leave us alone for 20 hours of the day." He remarked, following Jackal as he crawled through the hole in the wall making their escape.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Natsu called out, him and Zeref walking into the large home.

"I'm in the kitchen Natsu!" The voice of his wife shouted. The two brothers walked to the source of the voice, revealing the six month pregnant woman in front of the stove. Natsu's lips turned into a lopsided grin at the sight of his pregnant wife. Leaving his brother's side, he strided over to the other side of the kitchen where his wife was currently stirring something in a pot. He smiled as his hands wrapped around her waist, earning a squeal of surprise from the woman.

"Natsu! You about gave me a heart attack!" She shouted, relaxing a bit as she felt his large hands rub up and down her overgrown stomach.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he relaxed as he inhaled her strawberry and cream scent. "But you knew I was home."

"Thats not an excuse to scare me like that Natsu."

"But it's so much fun Luce!" He unburied his face from her neck, propping his chin on her shoulder, hands still rubbing circles on her swollen stomach. "What are you making for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread."

"My favorite!" Natsu hugged her closer for a second. "You're the best Luce, I needed this after the day I've had." He removed one of his hands from her belly to put in on her face so he could turn her face towards his to give her a kiss on her lips.

"Oh come on, do you guys really have to kiss in front of me?"

Lucy instantly disconnected her lips from her husband's, face heating up. She released the pot and turned in her husband's arms, pushing his to the side to see her brother-in-law.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Zeref. I didn't realize you were here." Lucy said apologetically walking over to him giving him a welcoming hug.

He returned her gesture, chuckling. "I know you didn't, but my brother sure did." He released his sister-in-law, shooting a look to his pouting younger brother.

He huffed a breath, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sorry for showing my wife I care."

Lucy gave him a glowering look pointing to her stomach. "I'm pretty sure you showed me you cared about me whenever you got me pregnant." Zeref began to holler with laughter while the pink haired officers face started to flush with color. Seeing her husband all flustered made the blonde giggle. She walked back over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso getting as close to him as her plump stomach would allow.

"Oh Natsu you know I'm just teasing." She kissed his cheek before returning back to the stove top to tend to the spaghetti noodles.

Natsu walked back over to his brother and in a whispered voice said, "Told you her mood swings were crazy."

"I see what you mean." Zeref muttered under his breath watching as Lucy pulled the bread from the oven. "But least it keeps things exciting, and I know you don't like to be bored."

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Lucy turned around to the two boys, a smile on her face. "Dig in guys!"

After an eight hour shift, the officers didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

"Man, dinner was great but nothing beats ice cream!" Natsu unnecessarily shouted.

"You said it." Lucy said licking her strawberry ice cream cone. "I wish it had pickles though."

"You're to cute sometimes." Her husband commented, giving her a cold peck on her cheek. Lucy began to wipe away the little ice cream residue he left on her cheek.

"Thats gross Natsu!" Lucy said frantically wiping her cheek.

"Smooth move bro." Zeref commented finishing off his vanilla cone. Natsu glared at him from the side.

"You're just jealous that you don't have anyone to do this stuff with." He commented, moving his free hand and intertwining it with his wife's.

Zeref scoffed. "Brother please, I don't need a wife to keep me happy."

Lucy grinned. "What about Mavis, Zeref?"

Seeing the older male stiffen, Lucy knew she has struck a cord. She proudly smirked.

"I, uh…"

"Luce, they flirt so much with each other new inmates think they're dating." Natsu snickered. Zeref's cheeks turned red, turning the other way of the couple.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said trying to divert his attention. He lifted his wrist up, looking at his watch. "Oh would you look at the time. I gotta go, have another eight hour shift tomorrow. Goodnight Natsu, Lucy."

The couple watched at the older officer walked away from them to his small apartment a few blocks away. Natsu laughed as he walked away.

"Hes so in love with her." Lucy snickered back.

"I can already tell." She detected, walking down the street to their home fingers intertwined with her husbands. The duo did not notice that just around the corner, two escaped convicts were watching their every move.

The two smirked, a plan of action forming in their heads.

"It's almost time, Jackal." Jackal smirked at Mard Geer's words.

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

A loud ringing sound sounded throughout the master bedroom. Groaning, Natsu unwound himself from his wife and tried to push his annoyance out of his tone.

"Yeah?" Lucy's eyes opened up slowly at her husband's gruff voice and the loss of his warmth. She looked at the alarm clock on the night stand seeing that is was only four in the morning. Seeing his eye's widen to the size of dinner plates as she heard the incoherent sounds of the voice on the other line.

Natsu shot up out of bed, already throwing the blankets off of him and reaching for his cop pants. "Are you serious? Okay, I'm on my way right now."

He ended the call and chucked the phone on the bed, fastening his pants while reaching for his shirt. Lucy stared at him, eyes glossed with concern.

"Natsu?"

The pink haired male directed his attention to the blonde in the bed after he pulled the shirt over his head. "Emergency at work."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "Okay, be careful."

He walked over to her side of the bed, giving her a kiss on the lips. They lingered there for a moment before moving their way down to her growing stomach. "I'll see the two of you later." After he spoke those words, he immediately ran out the door. Thats when Lucy knew that the situation was more than just a normal emergency.

* * *

Natsu rushed down the streets of Magnolia, cop sirens blaring in the early morning sky. Once he pulled up to the correctional facility, he barely turned off the car because he was in such a rush to get inside. Once indoors, he dashed to the familiar cell, the one he was in charge of watching every single night. Once there, his mouth gaped open at the scene.

Officers were all over the cell investigating the large hole in the wall. He noticed his brother was searching their bunks, checking for the items they used to make a hole that size. He seen Zeref look up at him.

"Good Natsu you're here. We don't know the details besides they made Jackal's blanket look camouflage to cover the hole so we wouldn't see it." Natsu growled at his brother's observation, more angry at himself than anything else. He was a police officer, he was suppose to prevent things like this from ever happening. It was his block, his cell. He had felt honored when he was assigned to watch the most dangerous criminals in the facility. Now the honored feeling was beginning to fade away, self loathing replacing it.

He had failed.

Hearing his brother's breath hitch brought the pink haired officer out of his thoughts. He watched as Zeref's head snapped towards him. "Natsu, go check on Lucy _now._ " Zeref's tone was dead serious, there was no sign of joking in his voice.

Natsu scrunched his face in confusion, eyeing a piece of paper in his hands. "What does that say?"

Debating whether it was best or not, Zeref decided that it was better if he seen it for himself. He handed over the piece of paper to his brother unable to keep his hand from shaking due to his anger. Natsu took the paper and quickly read the one line sentence before dropping the sheet of paper and racing out the cell.

 _"_ _I hope your wife's okay Officer Dragneel."_

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he made it to his home. He busted through the door, taking in the surroundings.

It made his heart almost stop.

Everything was trashed, out of place. Papers all over the floor, chairs pulled out. It looked like a tornado had just run through the house. Not wasting another second, he dashed to the master bedroom. He at least have a sliver of hope that Lucy was still sleeping peacefully in bed.

The hope was crushed as he looked at their king sized bed.

It was empty, Lucy was no where in sight.

Out of the disheveled mess of the bed, something red caught his eye. Though he was shaking due to the resentment and anger he was feeling, he walked closer to the bed. He looked at Lucy's side of the bed, feeling his stomach drop as he recognized what the red substance was.

It was blood.

Lucy's blood.

On the bed, and her pillow.

Natsu felt himself shake even harder, feeling tears build up in the back of his eyes. His complete worry for his wife and his unborn child made the tears stream down his cheeks. He needed answers, needed to know what happened. Through watery eyes, he spotted a sheet of white paper in the center on the bed. With shaky hands, he picked it up reading the neat manuscript.

 _"_ _"Hello Officer Dragneel, I see that you got our letter. Don't worry, we have your darling wife with us and she is fine… for the time being."_

Natsu gripped the sheet of paper tighter with every word he read.

 _"_ _Good luck trying to find us Dragneel, and if you know whats good for your wife, I wouldn't make us wait too long."_

The tears fell rapidly down his cheeks, eyes filled with so much tears he could barely read the paper in his clutches. He read the last line of the letter, it felt like his heart was just stabbed. He dropped the letter, mouth gaping mind repeating the last line of the message.

 _"_ _We're going to ruin your life, just like you ruined ours."_


	2. Chapter 2

Zeref left the correctional facility, the sirens on his police car blaring in the early morning sky on his way to his brother's home. The black haired officer feared the worse for his sister-in-law if Natsu didn't get there in time, these convicts were murderers after all. Behind bars for life for murdering innocent bystanders on the street for their own amusement. Zeref gripped his steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

Those bastards were going to pay if they did any harm to Lucy or his future nephew.

He pulled up at their house, barely remembering to turn off his car before he dashed inside frantically opening up the door. The sight of everything out of place shown the sign of a struggle, and from the looks of it… it was one hell of a fight.

"Natsu?!" He shouted, only to be met with dead silence. He decided to investigate, trying his best to avoid the items that were thrown and broken on the floor. Upon walking further into the house, Zeref heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Just incase, he pulled his gun out of his holster walking towards the source.

"Natsu?" He asked warily, getting closer to the room as the sounds gradually got louder. He put his back on the wall next to the open door out of habit, gun glued to his hands. Slowly he leaned his body over to peek inside the room, his heart clenched tightly at the sight.

He seen his brother, his knees on the floor while the other half on his was hunched over on the bed sobbing miserably into the sheets as he gripped the fabric in his hands. Zeref fully stood in the doorway, his whole body shaking. The sound of his gun falling to the ground was heard.

Natsu didn't make it on time.

Natsu heard something hit the ground. Slowly, he turned his head to the source. He clenched his teeth tighter together, feeling more tears rush down his face.

"Z-Zeref-nii…" He choked out, slowly getting up on his own two feet. He tried to take a step towards his brother but his body was to weak from all the tears he shed to make it. He felt himself tumbling forwards, only to feel his older brothers arms wrap around his shoulders, steadying him.

"Natsu, I'm sorry… so sorry…" Zeref sorrowfully said, feeling his own tears start to fall as he embraced his brother tighter. He felt Natsu wrap his hands around his torso, giving out gut wrenching sobs that made Zeref's heart shatter just as the sound of them.

"I-I don't know w-what I'd do without her Zeref-nii… I-I can't live without…" Natsu's sobs took over his body before he could even finish his sentence. Tears continued to fall down Zeref's pale cheeks as he held his trembling brother in his arms.

A sudden rush of determination rushed through Zeref. Seeing his brother like this and the thoughts of his sister-in-law scared and helpless… it made him promise himself something.

They were going find Lucy.

And they were going to find her alive.

"Natsu." Zeref's words startled him. "We're going to find Lucy. This, I promise you."

The pink haired police officer was still too distraught to speak. All he could do is nod his head and hug his brother tighter, glad for his comfort. The two knew they couldn't stay in the position for long. Any time they wasted now could be time used to look for Lucy.

The two pulled apart, although Natsu was still shaking. Zeref put a hand on his shoulder his tears coming to a standstill. He knew he shouldn't cry, couldn't cry. He had to be strong for both himself and Natsu. "Come on little brother, I'll make a call to Mavis and tell her the situation. With her help, we'll be able to track down those bastards in no time."

Natsu looked to his brother through his teary eyes, only nodding at his suggestion. Zeref wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder to keep him stabilized as they walked out of the home, determined to find Lucy.

* * *

 _30 minutes earlier_

After Natsu had left, Lucy found herself unable to fall back to sleep. Her mind was on the emergency he had on work. Being a police wife, Lucy was constantly in fear. She was scared that one day Natsu would leave the house and not come back. When she thought of this, she usually thought of life without Natsu and the constant fear she felt when she did so.

If there was one person in the world she couldn't live without, it was Natsu.

Six months ago when she found out she was pregnant, she would never forget his reaction. It had been his birthday, and boy did she have a gift for him. She decided to put a pacifier in a gift box and wrap it up, leaving it on her side of the bed while he was still asleep. While she was making his favorite breakfast, she heard her name come out his lips in disbelief. She turned around, seeing him hold the pacifier up. She nodded her head vigorously at that, tears beginning to pool in her eyes again.

She remember how shocked he was, how his mouth gaped open. She also remembered the way he ran towards her, circling his arms around her and lifting her of the ground spinning them in a circle. The way he kissed her afterwards felt like the kiss he had given her on their wedding day. Also, the way he kissed her stomach goodmorning and goodnight every day after she told him made her heart swell with overwhelming amounts of love.

She was so lucky to have Natsu in her life and be the father of her child.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought Lucy back to reality. She looked at the clock, confused. Was Natsu back already? He's only been gone about ten minutes. She looked at the opened doorway until two figures appeared. Lucy's heart dropped.

It wasn't Natsu.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered out, trying to be as strong as she could starting to move when she seen they were coming closer to her.

"Lucy Dragneel I presume?" She heard one speak, his amused tone making chills go down her spine. "My my, Natsu sure does know how to pick them. Right Jackal?"

"Right." She seen the one named Jackal's canine teeth show in the darkness. They reached her bed and that's when Lucy decided to try get off of Natsu's side of the bed, standing and watching the two intruders eye her from her side of the bed.

"What's wrong Mrs. Dragneel? Are you afraid?" Mard Geer questioned.

"I like them like that." Jackal admitted, making Lucy's blood turn cold. She felt herself shaking in fear for herself and her unborn child.

"W-What do you guys want?" She felt frozen as she seen Jackal start crawling across the bed to where she was.

"Why you and your child of course." Mard Geer began to explain, letting Jackal take care of the pregnant woman. "You see, your husband so rudely put me and my partner here away three years ago. Now, we broke out and are here for revenge." He said the last part with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, and what better way than taking him wife!" Jackal shouted before jumping off the bed towards her. Lucy shrieked and dodged the man. She ran as fast as her pregnant stomach would let her towards the door, heart dropping as she seen Mard Geer beat her to it. Lucy gulped.

There was no way for her to get out.

She seen Mard Geer smirk at her. "Guess being pregnant has its disadvantages huh?" He brought his arm up, hand wrapping tightly around her slender neck. Lucy put her hands on his, trying to make him stop. Little did she know, the disgruntled sounds she was making only fueled to his wrongdoings.

He began walking backwards, his hand still around the blondes neck. He threw her on her bed and before she could get up again Mard Geer was over her, holding her shoulders down hindering herself from doing so.

"Jackal, go wreck the house so when Officer Dragneel arrives it'll give him a bad impression."

Jackal smirked. "Sure thing boss." He walked out the room, Lucy heard things crashing and breaking. She felt the tears spill from her eyes. She watched as Mard Geer brought his face closer to hers, so Lucy ended up spitting on his face. He growled.

"You little feisty bitch." He remarked before using the back of his hand to slap her face, the ring he wore caused her lip to split.

Lucy could taste the blood on her lip, looking up at him fear evident in her eyes. This amused the man.

"Sorry, I usually don't condone violence to pregnant woman. Thank your husband for this." He smiled wickedly before pulling out a knife. Lucy's eyes widened, a scream emanating from her throat as she felt the blade cut across her skin. Tears of fear and pain began streaking down her face.

The cuts kept coming. She felt the blade on her arms, legs and cheeks. He was about to deliver another blow when he heard Jackal's voice.

"Woah, hey Mard Geer you should tone it down a bit. We need her alive to lure Natsu so we can kill him."

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat.

They were going to use her to kill her husband?

"Ahh, you're right my apologies." He got off of Lucy, gashes now all over her body. Blood oozed from the, spilling onto the bed.

"N-No…" She whimpered. Her body was weak due to the amount of blood she was losing, thought she was more concerned for the condition of her unborn son.

"Don't worry, your baby will be fine." Mard Geer explained, bringing two fingers to the pressure point on her neck, applying pressure until she eventually lost consciousness. "You on the other hand, won't be."

Jackal lifted the unconscious woman into his arms bridal style. "We should get going before he gets here." Wordlessly, Mard Geer agreed as they made their way out of the house.

* * *

"Zeref! Natsu!" A petite blonde shouted as the two entered.

"Mavis." Zeref greeted with a nod. "Anything new?"

Mavis shook her head no sighing heavily. "No, nothing. All the evidence we have is that hole in the wall, were sending people to Natsu's house as we speak to investigate there as well." She gave the broken looking man a comforting smile. "How're you holding up Natsu?"

He shrugged. "I'm managing. I'm not going to rest until I find her."

"Neither am I." Zeref declared. Mavis's eyes were in awe as she looked at Zeref. It wasn't his wife or his child. He didn't have to do this, didn't have to help out his brother or make the same promises he did. Zeref was doing this simply because he loved his brother more than anyone. Her smile turned wider.

No wonder why she fell in love with the man.

"I suggest we just do some searching through the street for any signs of them. Knowing those two street rats, they're out there somewhere." Zeref suggested making the two people nod. He looked towards Mavis. "Would you like to come along? You have the best eyes out of anyone here."

Mavis's face reddened at the compliment. "Of course I'd love to go. Makarov can take over giving people orders."

"Alright it's settled." Zeref declared determinedly. He turned to his broken brother, giving his the signature Dragneel grin. "Lets go find your wife little brother."

Natsu looked at his brother through the corner of his tear stained eyes. He forced himself to smile. "Right." He said with a unstable tone. Before the three went out the doors.

* * *

It's been three days.

Three days of aimlessly wandering the streets for any sign of Lucy or the escaped criminals.

It's been three days of no sleep or food for Natsu, Zeref and Mavis, cracking down hard trying to find them.

They were out again, searching through the streets for any sign of them. Even though they should have, the three didn't lose hope.

They all decided that Lucy was hoping they would find her, and if they lose hope in finding her… Lucy and her child were as good as dead.

"Damn them." Natsu cursed. "They've probably been planning this for so long they made sure to not make any mistakes."

"I hate to agree with you, but you're probably right." Mavis said from the backseat, looking out the windows for any silhouettes.

"Well, they didn't get away with all those murders for years for nothing." Zeref commented, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing from time to time out the window to see if he spotted anything.

"But eventually they made a mistake-" Natsu was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone going off. His eyes widened at the contact, answering it immediately.

"LUCY?!" The menacing chuckle he heard from the other line made his stomach churn.

"Oh don't you wish it was." He heard Mard Geer's amused voice say. "Don't worry, your precious wife is fine. Just a little… tattered."

"If you've hurt her I swear I will kill you myself." Natsu spoke deadly serious, not at all scaring the man on the other line.

"I'll be waiting then Dragneel." He spoke with confidence. "If you want to see your wife, we're in the abandoned warehouse on the north side of Magnolia. We'll be waiting."

Natsu growled viciously as the line was cut off between the two. "Fucking dammit!" He turned to Zeref who was staring at him worry on his features. "They're at the abandoned warehouse on the north side of Magnolia."

The eldest Dragneel didn't need to be told twice as he flipped on his cop sirens, making a U-turn towards the area. What usually was a 20 minute drive turned into 10 minutes as they pulled up. They all rushed out of the car, barging their way into the building.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight.

Lucy was there, rope tied around her upper body to the chair she was currently in. Her ankles were tied to the chair legs, and a ragged tied around her mouth to keep her quiet. He seen Lucy's brown eyes for the first time in three days, but it wasn't the way he wanted to see them.

They looked lifeless, they resembled the color of mud rather than the chocolate color he much preferred. He noticed she had cuts, bruises and dried blood adorning her whole body. Natsu felt himself shake with rage, only seeing red when he seen the tears pour from her eyes.

The sound of slow clapping caught the threes attention. They watched as Mard Geer and Jackal walked their way to the center of the room standing right in front of Lucy.

"Well, we're so glad you could join us Natsu Dragneel."


	3. Chapter 3

"It was so nice of you to come so quickly officers." Mard Geer greeted, as he took a step in front of the tied up blonde. "Its great to see you again."

"Shut your fucking mouth." Natsu snapped, eyes focused on his beaten wife. "Give me back Lucy, _now._ "

"Oh?" Mard Geer taunted, stepping besides the blonde who had tears running like waterfalls down her cheeks. "But, we were having so much fun with her. I thought we would just keep her, and the child." He smirked seeing the pink haired officer grow more livid at each word he said. He decided to up the ante by running his large hand over Lucy's reddened cheeks.

 _"_ _Don't fucking touch her!"_ Natsu growled before running towards the duo. Zeref held out his hand in attempts to try to stop his brother.

"Natsu wait!" Natsu didn't listen to his brother's warning, to pumped on the adrenaline running through his veins. Natsu looked back at him briefly. He was on his way to tackle Mard Geer to the ground when a shiny object caught his eye, making him stop dead in his tracks.

His gaze directed towards Lucy, eyeing the blade that Jackal had put to her throat. He watched as fresh tears ran down her cheeks looking at him desperately while Jackal had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Dont be so rash officer Dragneel. It'd be such a shame if something happened to your darling wife now wouldn't it?" Natsu's teeth clenched tightly at Jackal's words, hatred running through his veins. These bastards were going to pay.

"It would be wise to let Lucy go." Zeref spoke, still standing in his place next to Mavis. The criminals just laughed at the elder Dragneel's words.

"Oh but Officer Zeref, seeing your dear brothers reactions is just far too great. We just absolutely adore the look of desperation and helplessness on his face."

Natsu balled his fists so tightly that his fingernails began to draw blood from his palms. Seeing Lucy sitting bound to a chair and cuts and bruises adorning her body as well as the look of absolute fear made something that feels like fire run through his veins. The look in her eyes, the eyes that haven't left him since he arrived, were muddy and glassy with tears. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to her or their child… couldn't let anything else happen to her or their child.

Without them, there was no reason for him to live.

"I don't care what you do to me, do whatever you want." Natsu voice was hoarse and desperate, _begging_ even. "J-Just let Lucy go."

"That sounds like a fair trade." Mard Geer said with a smirk on his lips. "But, no dice. We want to watch you suffer, make you feel the pain you put me and Jackal through these past few years."

"You _killed_ someone." Natsu shouted back at him. "You can't expect to live a normal life when you took someone else's away!"

"Then what is your brothers excuse?" Natsu stiffened at his remark, looking over to Zeref who was just standing there watching the scene unfold. "If I do recall, he did kill Zancrow."

"Out of self defense." Zeref added. "If I didn't kill him, he would have killed me."

"You certainly could have just shot him to the point of where he couldn't attack you further." A sly smirk adorned Mard Geer's face. "Or could it be because of Officer Mavis there that you decided to end his life?"

"Thats none of your goddamn business!" Zeref shouted, eyes tinting red hand on his gun. Mavis put a comforting hand on his arm.

"You two are certainly are putting off the real reason why we're here." Mavis spoke for the first time. "Just what exactly is your aim?"

"Ahh, Officer Mavis. Always so wise." Mard Geer taunted. "You see, we're only here to get revenge of dear Officer Natsu Dragneel."

"So you kidnapped my pregnant wife?!" Natsu growled at them. "You two are sick."

"Thanks for the compliment." Jackal snickered.

"You two just could've came after me. You didn't need to go after Lucy!"

"But if we just went after you, we wouldn't have seen the reactions you're giving off now. It's quite pleasing to see such a helpless look on someone who's usually so confident with his work." Mard Geer took a fistful of Lucy's hair, yanking her head back to give the blade most exposure to her neck. She screamed through the cloth tied around her mouth making Natsu tense up.

"I guess you bastards always had an act for getting the innocent involved." Zeref commented. "I ensure you, we will be taking Lucy back and you two will be going back to jail."

"You seem to forgot who has the upper hand Officer Zeref." Jackal reminded him, pressing the knife further in Lucy's throat. "The cards aren't in your favor right now."

 _"_ _Damn hes right."_ Natsu thought, eyes trained on his hysterical wife. _"If we don't do something soon… Lucy's as good as gone."_

Lucy never felt so helpless in her life. Seeing her husband, brother-in-law and Mavis all around her motionless since one wrong move, and her and her child were as good as dead.

She knew if she didn't do something then the others wouldn't have a chance to help her.

But what could she do?

The ropes around her were tied on to the point where she knew she would have rope burn, but thankfully they did not tie any rope around her protruding stomach for the baby's sake. Also, Jackal's blade was pushed tightly against her throat and Mard Geer was gripping her blonde locks with his large hand.

An idea formed in her head, but if it went wrong it could endanger the baby; but then again if she didn't try her and the baby would be dead anyways. Lucy sent a pleading look into her husband's desperate eyes. She knew he wanted to help her, to save her. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy put her plan into action.

Even if her body was weak from the previous events and making another human inside of her, Lucy began to thrash around surprising everyone in the room. With the thrashing, Mard Geer let go of her hair and Jackal retreated his blade, cutting her throat slightly. Ignoring the pain, Lucy's chair tumbled sideways to the ground, head making contact with it first. She yelped in pain and felt the blood begin to flow out of the side, only thinking of how thankful she was her stomach didn't hit the ground like she thought it would have.

"You little bitch-" Jackal began to retort when he was tackled to the ground. Natsu was on top of the unsuspecting criminal, throwing punch after punch to his face.

"Jackal!" Mard Geer screeched as he felt a fist connected with his cheek.

Zeref smirked. "Who has the upperhand now bastard?" He threw another punch which Mard Geer dodged this time.

"Thats still debatable officer Dragneel." He remarked, throwing a punch towards Zeref's face.

Mavis watched as the two brothers had the convicts distracted with their relentless punches and kicks, so she took as a chance to race over to the broken blonde on the floor.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" She asked her as she approached her, crouching on the ground to inspect her.

Lucy groaned, slowly opening her eyes. "M-Mavis?"

"Yes its me, we're gonna get you out of here okay?"

"Over my dead body you are!" Mard Geer exclaimed before trying to jump towards the two blondes before a gunshot was heard. Everyone froze, looking in Zeref's direction.

In his shaking hand was a gun, the hole where the bullet had just came out of still smoky. The shaking in Zeref's hand became too much to bear as she dropped the gun before the shaking coursed throughout his whole body.

He just killed someone else.

Something he promised himself he wouldn't do again.

"Y-You…" Mard Geer wheezed out as he fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his mouth and stomach. "Bastard…" Mard Geer tore his eyes away from Zeref, only to look at Jackal.

"J-Jackal…"

"MARD GEER!" Jackal screamed, from his pinned down position, tears dripping from the corner of his eyes.

"I-I believe in you…" Mard Geer's eye began to close for the very last time. "Get our revenge." He whispered for the last time before he stopped breathing.

Jackal was fuming now, steam likely coming out of his ears. Out of his rage, he kneed Natsu in the gut effectively getting him off. He climbed on top of the pink haired officer, returning all the punches he received.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" Jackal screamed, tears streaming down his face. He punched Natsu's face in between words, adding emphasis on them.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she watched her husband get punched relentlessly in the face. She felt her restraints give out and a strong arms help her up.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Zeref asked as calmly as he could. She vigorously nodded her head.

"But Natsu-!"

Hearing his wife's call gave Natsu a new wave of energy as he effectively switched his and Jackal's position so the blonde man was underneath him.

"You bastards thought you could take my wife from me." Natsu punched Jackal straight in the nose, hearing a crunch sound knowing he had broken it. "Thought you could kill her and my child." Another punch to the cheek. "Bad news for you guys…" Natsu gripped Jackal's hair and slammed his head against the cement floor.

"I would _die_ for Lucy and our child." He whispered harshly. Jackal's eyes widened at the seriousness of his words. He struggled against the pink haired officer's grip, able to reach beside him feeling for the blade he had earlier. Without much searching he found it and brought it up to Natsu's stomach, effectively breaking through his skin.

Everyone stood in a stunned silence.

Natsu began to cough violently, blood coming out before he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Lucy, Zeref, and Mavis stood motionless, unable to believe what they has just witnessed. The room was silent before Lucy screamed.

"NATSU!"

Jackal smirked, before standing up trying not to lose his balance. "Time to finally get mine and Mard Geer's revenge." He pulled a gun out, cocking it before pointing it at Natsu who was struggling to get up.

"Goodbye, Officer Natsu Dragneel."

 _BANG._

Jackal tensed up as he felt the bullet go into his back. He turned his head around, eyeing the pregnant blonde who held the gun with shaky hands, unbelieving at what she had just done.

"W-What?" Jackal whispered, falling down to the ground. He couldn't believe he didn't notice her move before this. He looked over to his lifeless partner, tears collecting in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry Mard Geer… I couldn't get our… revenge." He closed his eyes, never to open them again.

The group of four was silent, except for Lucy who had dropped the gun and began to cry hysterically.

"I-I didn't mean to!" She stated hands covering her mouth, the sobs shaking her entire body.

Natsu looked up at his wife, guilt consumed him that she was hurt, but she was alive.

He couldn't be happier about that.

He felt arms around his body helping him stand up. He looked up, seeing it was his brother.

"Thanks Zeref-nii." As soon as they were stable, Natsu limped over to his wife who had her face in her hands, unable to stop them.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close of her pregnant stomach would allow.

"Shh Lucy… it's all over." He rubbed up and down her back, hoping to comfort her at least a bit.

"I-I k-killed-"

"I know, but Luce if you didn't… he would've killed me." Natsu winced as he felt the pain of the stab wound in his stomach resurface. "You saved me."

Even though Lucy knew it was true, she couldn't get over the fact she had taken someone's life away even if he had killed dozens of others.

Natsu's grip began to loosen on Lucy as he felt his consciousness start to fade away. This didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Natsu?!"

He didn't answer, he only fell to the ground. Lucy got on her knees, putting her husband's head in her lap. "Natsu?!"

"I'm sorry… Lucy…" He said, voice weakening at every word. He looked over at his brother, who was hugging a crying Mavis. "If… I die Zeref-nii… promise me you'll take care of Lucy and our son."

"Natsu!" Zeref shouted, running over to him crouching down to observe him. "No, no you're not gonna die. Your not gonna die- I won't let you die." He gave a knowing look to Mavis who was already dialing 911 on her cell phone.

Natsu smiled, even though the pain he felt was excruciating. His now gray eyes went from his brother to his wife. "Hey, Luce. Remember… I will always love you and… our son." He pressed his lips on her stomach before his world went black.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Natsu groaned, his eyes opening up slightly. He seen that he was in a hospital room, the machines beeping was the only sound in the room.

"Natsu?" He winced at the pain at the stiffness in his neck as he twisted his neck seeing Zeref sitting next to him with Mavis next to him. Natsu's eyes instantly widened.

"Zeref-nii? Mavis? Where's Lucy?" He started to get up, ignoring the IV in his arm. Zeref abruptly stood up and pushed him back on the bed.

"Lucy's fine. The doctors are treating her wounds too. She began to have contractions, which just turned out to be Braxton Hicks. The baby is perfectly fine as well."

"Thank god…" Natsu relaxed a bit into his pillow. "When can I see her?

"Right now if you'd like." The doctor said walking into the room. "But, because of all the stress she's endured the past few days she'll have to be on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy."

"Thats fine." Natsu said relieved that his wife and child were okay.

"You'll be fine too. Just need to take a few weeks off work until we can remove the stitches from your stomach."

Natsu grimaced. "But-"

"Thats fine as well, thank you doctor." Zeref interrupted before Natsu could say anything.

"Very good, I'll wheel your wife in now." He stated before he walked out of the room. Natsu glared at his brother.

"What the hell Zeref-nii?! I don't want to take work off!"

Zeref narrowed his eyes. "Lucy will need you more than ever now Natsu. You need to be there for her as much as you can. A few weeks off won't kill you."

Natsu sighed in defeat. "Yeah, you're right." The door being opened distracted the two from their conversation. In was Lucy, who was smiling at the trio from her hospital bed which was placed directly next to Natsu's.

Natsu smiled at his wife, relieved she was okay. "Hey Luce."

Lucy grinned back at him. "Feeling better?"

Natsu reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm better now."

"Okay I can tell it's about to get PG-13 in here so we're just going to see ourselves out." Zeref stated before standing up, his arm around Mavis's waist.

Natsu smirked. "I can tell it's going to be PG-13 wherever you two are headed too. Use protection!"

Natsu chuckled as both of their faces reddened, receiving a glare from his older brother before walking out of the room leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence, just holding each others hands.

Natsu looked at his wife who was all bandaged up, her brown eyes slowly returning back to normal instead of the muddy brown she had earlier. Natsu gripped her hand tighter before speaking.

"I… I was so scared." Lucy looked over to her husband who had tears in his eyes. "I was so scared you were dead, that I would never see you again." The tears fell freely down his cheeks now. "Whenever I seen you in that chair-"

"Shh…" Lucy cooed him, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. "It'll be okay… we're okay."

Natsu smiled, tears diminishing as he knew Lucy meant that her and their child were okay. "I don't know what I would do without you two."

Lucy giggled. "We'd be lost without you too, Natsu." Her own smile vanished, lips turning down into a frown letting some tears slip from her eyes. "W-When you were in my lap… I thought… I thought-" Lucy couldn't finish as she started choking on her own sobs. Natsu decided that their jointed hands didn't provide enough comfort so he decided to get up, using his IV stand to help balance himself as he made his way to his wife's bedside, slipping into the spot she'd opened up to him.

He laid next to her, allowing her to lay her head on his chest; tears soaking his hospital gown. "Shh Lucy… remember what you told me?" He smiled as he buried his face in her hair, gently kissing the crown of her head.

"We'll be okay."

He felt as his wife nodded against his chest, sobs dying down. The two laid like that for minutes, hours. They didn't care. They were together again, alive and happy. Before Natsu knew it, he heard Lucy's soft snores indicating she had fallen asleep. He chuckled as he ran a hand through her golden locks. He kissed her temple before closing his own eyes.

He couldn't help but think back to Mard Geer and Jackal, how they wanted revenge so bad it cost them their lives. How it had almost tore him and his new family apart… Was their revenge worth it?

Natsu shook his head before a deep sleep took over.

No amount of revenge is worth it.


End file.
